Planning a murder
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: La muerte, la terminación de la vida.  Todos en algun momento hemos sentido el deseo de asesinar a alguien...   Two-shots  POV PJ  POV RJ
1. POV PJ

Planning a Murder

Muerte. El final de un organismo vivo que se había creado a partir de su nacimiento. Una palabra y cosa a la que todas las personas en este mundo le huyen, menos los suicidas por supuesto. Con todo y eso estos a veces lo piensan mucho antes de hacerlo.

Pero definitivamente la muerte es parte de la vida. No? No sería saludable ser inmortal. El mundo se poblaría de sobremanera. Bueno, ya está sobrepoblado.

Matar. Alguna vez en la vida todos sentimos deseos de querer asesinar a alguien. Hasta la persona más pacifica de este mundo ha sentido ese deseo. El que diga lo contrario es un mentiroso.

Ahora, por qué y cómo matar a alguien?

Deben existir razones fuertes. Si, las razones. Las mías son obvias.

He estado pensando cuales serían las muertes más rápidas y cuales las más dolorosas. Para mi enemigo, busco la segunda muerte claro está.

Dispararle en el mismo centro de la frente. Muerte instantánea. No es lo que busco.

Acuchillarlo directo al corazón. Acuchillarlo con una hoja grande y afilada. No lo sentiría. Solo sentiría una quemazón instantánea. La muerte sería demasiado rápida. No. No es suficiente.

Cortarle el cuello. Solo dos segundos de intenso dolor. Si, intenso dolor. Eso es lo que quiero causarle. Caerá inconsciente. Su cerebro funcionará solo por segundos. Aunque suena muy tentador verlo así a mis pies… sería una muerte instantánea. Sufriría, pero no lo suficiente.

Quemarlo. Arrojarle gasolina y pegarle fuego. Las llamas consumirán rápidamente su piel causando quemaduras muy profundas. Todo alrededor de ocho minutos. Si tiene suerte, el fuego quemará los nervios antes de seguir sufriendo el dolor. No sufriría lo suficiente. No sentiría el dolor.

Ahogarlo. Si, ahogarlo. Que se angustie. Que esa angustia se convierta en desesperación. Que sienta la presión en sus pulmones y en su cabeza intensamente. Pero todo terminaría en cuestión de un minuto. Un minuto. Sufriría, pero no lo suficiente.

Envenenarlo. Una muerte completamente dolorosa. Sentiría como los pulmones se le paralizan. Su diafragma se agitaría causando incontrolables convulsiones. Reírme mientras veo como sus pupilas se dilatan antes de irse en un paro cardiaco seria fantástico. Pero todo esto terminaría en minuto también. No! No es suficiente!

Cortarlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo y verlo desangrarse. Tenemos 5 litros de sangre. Cuando pierda el primer litro, se mareará. Si. Sentirá frío por culpa de la hipotermia que sufrirá. Se desmayará. Esta muerte sería más lenta. Tres minutos a una hora. Dependiendo el flujo. Lento. Lento.

Maldita sea. Nada sería suficiente. Nada es suficiente. Quizás si primero lo enveneno, luego lo corto, le disparo, lo ahogo, lo quemo y luego lo acuchillo al corazón y le corto el cuello… Será suficiente?

No.

Sufriría, pero aun no sería suficiente.

Sabré lo que tenga que hacer cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo. Lo que si estoy seguro, es que lo voy a hacer gritar y llorar de dolor, desesperación y angustia.

Porque por esto estoy vivo y cada vez que lo siento y lo pienso… la adrenalina corre por mis venas.


	2. POV RJ

Piensas que matarme será la solución. Tienes curiosidad de cómo te sentirás al hacerlo y lo entiendo perfectamente. Crees que sentirás placer y satisfacción. Quieres sentirte cruel, sádico, poderoso y fuerte como yo por unos momentos. Quieres comprender el porqué de mi comportamiento. Entender que me hace diferente. Sé que resulta excitante para ti la manera en la que quieres verme morir a tus pies.

No te coaccionas por los remordimientos. No te interesa la autoridad. Te dispones a mentir, engañar, extorsionar, dañar y degradar hasta el punto de sentirte libre para acabar con mi vida.

Cree que acabando con mi vida el sufrimiento desaparecerá? Hahaha, Patrick. Estás muy equivocado. Matarme sería el principio de tu final. Sin mí, no eres nadie. Sin mí, no valdría la pena seguir viviendo. Si lo haces, ya no tendrás a quien amar, ni a quien odiar.

Te advierto que si me matas todo se congelará. Cada segundo se volverá una eternidad. Pedirás que haya sido un sueño. Tu propia mente no te dejará en paz. El bloqueo temporal dará paso a un mar de preguntas tormentosas. Los cómos y los porqués se van a disminuir a un incesante, "Que has hecho?".

Trataras de justificarlo una y otra vez para tratar de mantener tu cordura.

Adelante, Patrick. Hazlo. Te reto.

Solo que antes mírate al espejo y dime que es lo que ves.

Me da gusto saber en lo que te he convertido.


End file.
